1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus (SCUBA) diving equipment and more particularly to Scuba equipment for affecting bubble dispersion and noise diversion for the user of the Scuba equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical Scuba diving equipment comprises a diving mask generally covering the diver""s nose and eyes, and a breathing regulator which includes a mouthpiece connected to an air tank. The mask generally has a soft seal that conforms against the diver""s face to create an air space in front of the eyes and nose, a substantially transparent window mounted within the frame in front of the diver""s eyes, and an adjustable strap assembly to hold the mask to the diver""s head.
Divers may also use equipment for underwater communication. Electronic underwater communication systems typically have a microphone/earphone assembly and a signal sending/receiving unit or hard wires for communication to the surface and/or other divers. Non-electronic communications systems may generally consist of an air chamber assembly that is held in front of the mouth having a diaphragm that vibrates sending sound waves directly into the water to be heard by the divers within close proximity.
There are many different manufacturers of diving equipment giving the diver a wide range of choices as to which mask, regulator, communication system, and other equipment to use. Consequently, there is a wide range of combinations of diving equipment which may be used.
One problem that currently exists with conventional diving equipment is that underwater breathing creates air bubbles and attendant noise which may interfere with a diver""s vision and communication ability. Most air bubbles are exhausted as the diver exhales through the housing of the regulator mouthpiece. Once exhausted from the mouthpiece, these bubbles may travel up and in front and around the divers face, ending up in front of the diver""s eyes and ears, and generally obstructing the diver""s vision and communication abilities including the diver""s ability to hear.
This is especially true when a diver is positioned with the top of his head towards the surface of the water, and looking forward or up, as the bubbles generally ascend upward along the diver""s face. Consequently, divers have come to accept bubbles as part of the diving experience. To avoid bubbles, some divers may try to position themselves with their head positioned downward or hold their breath when trying to hear. Apart from being an inconvenience, this may not always be possible especially when the diver ascends and has to look up to ensure that he does not collide with something above him.
This invention provides a Scuba diving bubble diverter for divetering bubbles from the diver""s face and line of vision. According to one embodiment, bubbles are also diverted away from the diver""s ears and temple areas, improving the diver""s ability to communicate. According to a preferred embodiment, the diverter of this invention includes a lower skirt-like portion or section and an upper portion or section comprising fluid conduits or channeling means for providing bubble capture/flow and diversion channels.
In one form the diverter may be easily attached to or associated with almost any Scuba diving mask including some full face masks and will contain the exhausting bubbles that come out of the breathing regulator clinched in the divers mouth and divert these exhausting bubbles behind and away from the divers mask, line of vision, and ears. The diverter may further help keep the bubbles away, not allowing them to touch and travel along, from at least the top part of the divers head, including the ears and temple areas of the head, thereby reducing some of the bubble noise to the diver as well as improving his vision.
The diverter may have a built-in weight system that controls and maintains the correct placement and shape of the skirt. Additionally, the diverter may be made from a thin flexible air impermeable material which may be waterproof, including cloth, neoprene, rubber urethane, or silicone. The diverter may alternately be made from rigid and/or semi rigid materials, or a combination of flexible, rigid, and/ or semi-rigid materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a Scuba diving bubble diverter for diverting bubbles away from the diver""s face, including the diver""s line of vision.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a Scuba diving bubble diverter for diverting bubbles away from the diver""s ears-and temple areas, for reducing some of the bubble noise to the diver and improving the diver""s ability to communicate.